Who?
by SkyGem
Summary: He finally asks Chrome to go out with him, and everyone is happy but a certain redhead. Drabble. 6996 fluff. Slight M.M-bashing. Please r&r.


Summary: He finally asks Chrome to go out with him, and everyone is happy but a certain redhead. Drabble. 6996 fluff. Slight M.M-bashing. Please r&r.

SkyGem: *Le gasp* Sky is experiencing the one thing that all writers dread: writer's block! Dun dun DUN! Lol, this is just a little exercise to get me over that, and since I really don't like M.M. XD Anyways, hope you all like this, ne?

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.

* * *

"Men are money."

That had always been her motto.

It was why Mukuro had always been the one she wanted…but it wasn't the only reason.

After all, if money were the only thing important to her, she would have switched tactics to the Vongola tenth long ago.

After all, Mukuro was now no more than one of the young Vongola's trained puppies; she could get much more money by targeting the weak-willed young mafioso.

But she didn't.

So, following this line of thinking, she supposed that would have to mean that she had _feelings _for the one she called boss.

Maybe that was why that Chrome girl annoyed her so much.

Why the hell was that one-eyed little freak allowed so close to Mukuro-sama? Why did he care for her so much?

She was weak! She should have been abandoned long ago!

M.M. would have made a much better vessel than that weak illusionist girl!

"He's only using you," M.M. had told her once, but Chrome hadn't seemed to care; she'd continued being the blindly obedient servant she'd always been, and it was when M.M. had seen Mukuro-sama smiling gently at the girl that M.M. had realized the falseness of her words.

What did Chrome have that she didn't?

* * *

"Will you go out with me?"

There was a long silence after he'd asked the question.

He was unusually fidgety, not meeting her eyes, his usual, confident smile replaced with a slightly nervous expression.

Chrome had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

Feeling the small flare of pain, the girl's eyes widened, now knowing that she wasn't asleep, and that he really was asking the question she'd been waiting to hear for years now.

The purple-haired girl's face flushed scarlet, and she stuttered out, "I-I'd love t-to go out with you M-Mukuro-sama…"

There was a moment more of silence after Chrome's answer before Mukuro's usual smile spread across his face and he wrapped his arms around his new girlfriend's waist, pulling her close to him and touching his forehead to hers.

The male illusionist hesitated for a second before leaning in even closer, slowly, giving Chrome a chance to refuse.

When not a peep came out of her mouth, Mukuro touched his lips to hers in a soft, quick, and unexpectedly innocent little peck.

Pulling away slightly, he looked away, a blush on his cheeks, and said, "W-we should probably take things s-slowly, my dear Nagi…"

Seeing how shy he was, Chrome couldn't help the little giggle that escaped her lips, and she nodded, placing her face against his chest and wrapping her arms around him as well, her eyes closed.

After a few seconds, though, she opened them, and was surprised to see M.M. standing not too far away from them, staring at them with wide, hurt eyes.

Not knowing what got into her, Chrome asked, "M-Mukuro-sama…what about M.M.-san?"

Mukuro, who had buried his face into her hair, didn't look up, merely asking in a completely confused voice, "Who?"

M.M.'s eyes widened when she heard his response, her eyes welling up with tears, and she turned and ran away.

Watching her go, Chrome felt guilt rise up in her at the small, but unmistakable feeling of triumph she had when she had seen her rival flee.

A small smile tilting up the corners of her mouth, Chrome shook her head, merely saying, "Never mind."

* * *

SkyGem: So sorry for the OOCness, but this is just my interpretation of Mukuro. For some reason, I've always thought he'd be really shy when it comes to expression how he truly feels…anyways one more thing I just have to say: girls can get _**vicious**_ when competing for guys, I swear. Lol XD Anyways, that's it for now, please leave a review and let me know what you thought! Ciao!


End file.
